Niclas Fjæsing
Aka. Jeres fixer 'Baggrund' Fjæsing blev født på et landsby hospital midt i ingenting på færøerne. Et års tid senere indså hans forældre langt om længe at færøerne er et hul i jorden og forlod den synkende skude til fordel for UCAS. Her opdagede de kort efter at det er meget svært at foretage sig noget som helst der indbringer anstændige penge når man ikke har sig et SIN. Noget tvivlsomt selskab og et par lyssky handler lærte Niclas at bruge sine talenter (magiske og andet) til at shadowrune. Efter nogle år i branchen opnåede han og hans crew status som kult helte i og omkring Chicago området (komplet med fan breve og slashfics). Efter nogle år blev Fjæsing og hans crew lidt for meget uvenner med Saeder-Krupp. Hvad der skete med resten af hans bande efter at PMC'er sparkede deres dør ned vides ikke. Efter at han sammen med S og K havde væltet en boligblok, fik Fjæsing kirugisk fjernet begge arme, erstattet dem med lav-kvali krom (væk med den essence) og måtte tilbringe 8 år i et fængsel i Frankfurt. Han formåede under crashet i '64 at flygte og fandt siden hen sin vej til Odense (han snakkede i forvejen en smule dansk gennem sine forældre), hvor han fandt sig en kone og begyndte et liv som fixer og grillbars ejer. Fjæsings moderne liv Manglende magi og hår på hovedet har ikke ødelagt Fjæsings humør totalt. Han er en gennemsnitlig høj mand, stadig med samme veltrænede og velformede krop som da han hed Rosebud. Han befinder sig altid et sted på spektrummet mellem melankolsk over tabt storhedstid, og glæde over at kunne etablere familie. Man kan tage manden ud af løbet, men ikke løbet ud af manden. Han er stadig indflydelsesrig i gademiljøet, bærer en pistol med sig hvor han går, og har med garanti et bolthole med 2 ugers forsyninger et sted i byen. Han er ikke voldelig af natur, hans indflydelse er vundet gennem charme og taktisk snyderi frem for vold. Det er almindeligt kendt at han tager en stykke af al sin profit til side i håbet om en dag at flytte med konen (Marina), og sine børn (Petra og Kristoffer) til færøerne og bygge en gård der. Alle der kender ham ved dog også at han ikke er helt dedikeret til den ide (frygten for det ukendte and all). Karloffs Kolonial Kantine Jeres foretrukne hangout, eget af Fjæsing (kun Marina og enkelte kontakter kalder ham Niclas), bestyret af Marina. En snusket grillbar, med et næsten ekstremt bredt og multinationalt udvalg af retter, primært et sted for friture tofu connoisseurer og folk der har information at købe og sælge. Efter klokken 18 bliver det muligt at købe alkohol (til svag overpris). "Kantinen" har også en lang tradition for lokale dam turneringer om torsdagen, og fodbold på trid'en fredag aften. hovedrummet er snusket, med en pinball maskine der mirakuløst nok stadig virker (trods at ingen har penge til den) i hjørnet, en bardisk der ikke bliver vasket helt ofte nok, ikke en eneste stol med intakt betræk og mere hjemlig hygge end regeringen tillader. Baglokalet er mere af samme skuffe, ligner noget fra en øst-tysk familie film, hvis nogen havde lagt et gråt filter over det. Op af fryser døren står det bord i normalt bruger til at planlægge fra, det er belagt med slidstærkt, vandtæt elektrisk papir (købt næsten nyt, nærmest aldrig brugt). Under bordet er et skjult kloakdæksel der kan åbnes med en kommando fra jeres commlink. I den anden ende af baglokalet er et samtale køkken, som fodrer både familie og kunder (i falder lidt i begge kategorier).Spredt ud over "kantinen" er intet mindre end 3 top of the line førstehjælps kit (en i køkkkenet, en i fryseren og en bag disken). I fryseren har i også en kasse (Mystery meat quesadillas) til at opbevare jeres egendele i tilfælde af raid